Low
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: What if? fic He lied to them all, but somehow she took it personal. On their impecable reccord of teamwork, a 'red x' now marred the pages of trust. And it stung. RavenXRobin Oneshot takes place around Masks


Low

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Disclaimer: I still do not own Teen Titans...oh poo...

Rating: K+ or whatever.

Ye lode Ramblings: I just rented season one of teen titans form the library. (Believe it or not I've never seen all of the first season.) Yay Library! Anywho i just watched Masks and Both parts of the Apprentice and I keep thinking 'Damn that's low' Low for Slade and Robin. So Naturally I couldn't resist to write a fic. Thus the creation of Low.

Enjoy

Oh yea It takes place in the episode "Masks" Before the team found out X was Robin. The first scene takes place when WE find out Robin is Red X.

Every body's talking,

But they don't say a thing

They look at me with sad eyes

But I don't want their sympathy

She didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. There was no way that Robin was- No! It had to be a trick, she had to be crazy. This couldn't be true.

Raven dared to look again. Her head slowly snaked around the corner into his room. Her heart sank. ' No! It...it can't be true' She screamed in her head. On the outside she stood still, heart racing, willing her emotions to settle down before she blew the entire city up in a jumbled mass of metal and chaos.

Raven felt a tear trail down her cheek, and she begged her self to stop. A voice inside of her wouldn't let it go so easily.

'You trusted him! You put all your faith in him! and what did he do? He betrayed you. He betrayed the entire team!' Anger screamed at her. Raven knew that for once the volatile emotion was correct. Each of her emotions put there part in. Even happiness,

'We all trusted him,' the pink clad girl said in a eerily depressed tone. Even she was effected by his betrayal 'We all had so much hope in him, even anger...We all loved h-' Raven wouldn't allow her to finish the sentence.She couldn't bare it now.

No not now...

For a weeks now they had been trying to figure out who Red X was and they had the culprit in front of them the entire time. She wanted nothing more right then to run up to Robin and slap some sense into his spiky little head. To scream at him and ask him what in all seven Hells was he thinking?

Despite this she did nothing, except hold her ground behind his door engulfed in shadows crying.

It's cool you didn't want me

Sometimes you can't go back

By why'd you have to go

And make a mess like that ?

Well I just have say, before I let go

Raven couldn't help but cry. If there was one thing in her life she thought she could believe in to trust, she would have said it was Robin. He had, after all Saved her from herself.

When Raven had first come to earth she had no one at all, nothing to live for, except the fact that she would eventually be controlled by her demon father. Which of course was not a good thing. But Robin had found her and convinced her to join the titans. She knew that if Robin had never reached out to her then she wouldn't be here right now.

'It was a lie. All of it...' Raven's heart was breaking. She knew Robin didn't like her the way she adored him. He had Starfire, but she thought that they had a relationship based on trust. 'That must have been a lie too...' She hoped for to much. She had bad habit of doing that. She wanted to be able to trust some one so much that she was blinded by lies. It had happened once with Malichor, or Rorik whoever he really was, and she had done it again with Robin.

'Suck it up you big baby.' Anger screamed. But Raven just couldn't stop. Desperately she clenched her eyes shut, in a feeble attempt to stop the tear from flowing.

Deep in her mind she wondered why nothing blew up, because of her sudden release of emotion. 'It's probably because all my emotions are upset about this.' she thought ' They can't be unsettled when their all feeling the same thing.

'Emotions suck.' She thought silently. She turned her gaze away from the boy she had once trusted, and focused on the carpet below. Crystal tears blurred her eyes making seeing almost impossible.

Before she could stop herself Raven let out a sob full of hurt. Immediately she clamped her hand over her mouth. 'Dammit! how could I let that slip!' She mentally screamed. For a minute she thought that Robin hadn't heard her. 'Get out of there now! Before he finds y-'

Too late.

"Who's' there?"

Have you ever been low?

Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?

Raven sucked in a deep breath of air. How could she have been so stupid? She tried to fade into the shadows but nothing happened. She tried it again and received the same result.'What the hell? Why aren't my powers working!'

She heard Robin walk toward her hiding spot. "Who's there?" he repeated, this time more serious than startled. Raven knew she was cornered. With her powers not working right, there was no chance of her escaping without being seen. She briefly thought about running out the front door.

She practically laughed at her own stupidness. 'Yes Raven The world famous protegee of Batman would never catch you if you just ran out the door.'

But at the time she didn't have many options and even the slimmest option was better than being caught. With a rush of bravery she ran for the door. 'So close just a few more feet...' She felt herself be tackled to the ground. 'No!' She cried in her head as she and Robin Rolled around her trying to get away before he realized it was her. They kept fighting Robin trying to stop the "Criminal"

When the truth came out

Were you the last to know?

"Get off me!" She yelled. Trying, In vain or course, to push Robin off herself.

Robin stopped struggling and stared down at her mask wide. "Raven?" His head quirked to the side, like he didn't believe what he was seeing. The empath glared daggers at him, prying that he couldn't see the redness in her eyes from crying.

"No it's the pope. Get the hell of me" She deadpanned, yet a small sniffle escaped her lips none the less. He didn't budge. It seemed he had forgotten he was still in his Red X outfit minus the mask.

"Raven? what are you doing in my room? Hey your eyes are all red...Have you been crying?" Raven wanted to slap him so hard that it would wake up his dentist.

"Like you have any right to ask me anything" she spat. He didn't get the meaning of what she was saying. They really didn't make sense to him.

"What do you mean?"

Was he really that stupid? Yup.

Raven summoned all of her strength and shoved him of her. She brushed her self of and headed to the door, opening it slightly, readying her self to leave.She sent him another frozen glare before speaking.

"I don't need to explain myself to criminals, Red X." With that she slammed the door behind her, she didn't want to see what Robin would do. And right now she didn't care. All she wanted to do was meditate... and spend some quality time with Ben and Jerry. The only two men who understood her.

Were you left out in the cold?

Cause what you did was low...

Robin gulped as he stood outside the large metal door marked with the letters that read 'RAVEN' on the front. How could he have let her see him? Would she tell the others? That would ruin his plan completely. He need the others to believe that Red X was a nothing but a criminal so that Slade wouldn't catch on.

With a sigh, he knocked on the door. As he expected Raven didn't bother to answer. She hadn't answered all day, she could be stubborn sometimes.

In frustration Robin slammed a fist into her door. "Raven, come out and talk to me. I need to explain." He could almost hear her snort at that, but she still didn't answer. He could understand her being angry at him, which she had every right to be, but Ignoring him wouldn't get either of them anywhere.

"Come on Raven! You can't stay in there forever." As if to confirm his words the Titans alarm went off with a loud blast. Robin glanced down to hallway to see Beast Boy run down the corridor to the main room.

"Dude hurry up!" the green changeling shouted, before continuing his run.Robin reluctantly looked at Ravens door and was shocked to see Raven step out. He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with her hand.

"I won't tell you stupid secret, but you need to watch yourself around me because I don't take betrayal lightly" with that she left him alone in the hallway.

"Soemthing tells me I'm not really going to get off that easily..."

_-O-_

_A/N: WellPlease tell me what you think when you reveiw! I'm really interested! Until the next time._

_-Anna-_


End file.
